PK Love Island
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Lucas was peacefully picking sunflowers, that's until he was taken to a dark place. Being chased by a demon. Inspired by the creepypasta game: Flutter Island.


**Author's Note: This story is inspired by the creepypasta Flutter Island. A MLP creepypasta. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters. I just own my AU for it.**

Lucas' P.O.V

The sunflowers looked great on the field today.

I was resting peacefully on the sunflower bed.

'Hmm...', I began to thought. 'Maybe I should collect some flowers.'

I woke up from my rest as I started to pick some flowers. There were a lot of them in the Sunflower Field.

Oh gosh if only you were here with me! Then you could see this beautiful sight!

Anyways I've got at least fourteen sunflowers, but something hit me. I became knocked out cold.

 _"You're here..."_

I heard a voice started to talk to me. It sounded distorted.

 _"You're finally here!"_

What was this person talking about? Does this person know me?

 _"I'm trapped...a-and so lonely."_

I felt so bad for this person. Despite how he sound. Was he alright?

 _"Won't you...join me?!"_

Beads of sweat started to fall down my face. Sounds like he wants my soul!

Then I started to wake up to find myself in a dark hallway.

"Huh?", I wondered. "Hello! Is anyone here!"

No response.

'Weird...'

I started to walk around this creepy, dark, and scary place.

Small platforms began to pop up as I jumped from platform to platform.

Creepy and bloody Pikachu heads were popping everywhere, but instantly vanish in a split second I saw it.

I went up couple of stairs, and continued to walk down the dark hallway. Then I fell into a hole, leading me to another part of this place.

Red fog surrounded the room, and I could barely see.

Tears threatened to fall down my eyes.

I kept on walking, and walking, and walking down the hallway.

It wasn't long till I saw Ness running towards me. I gasped and tried to get out of the way, but he just vanished.

'Did he not have eyes?', I thought as I saw him for a moment there.

Ness was no longer here. I sighed as I continued to walk.

The room became slightly brighter, I was safe.

But I was wrong. I heard a crash as I saw a bleeding Ness, with his eyes both gone.

I don't know what to do!

 **Neutral Ending**

I started to run away from Ness.

He was so fast. Oh gosh! I'm gonna be screwed!

Then I went into a dead end.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!", I shouted.

Beads of sweat fell down.

But then Ness vanished, and there was a large hole on the floor.

I took a deep breath, and jumped down the hole.

 _"Why did you run?"_

I heard the voice again. Maybe it was 'Ness'.

 _"Is this not fun for you?"_

I nodded.

 _"This is so upsetting...!"_

'I am so sorry...!', I thought.

 _"But that's okay."_

'H-Huh?' Once again, tears threatened to fall down.

 _"I'm sure you'll have a change of heart! And it's not like you can escape from me."_

Me? Have a 'change of heart'?

What was 'Ness' talking about. This is not like Ness!

 _"After all...! I'll always watch you!"_

He was right in front of me for five seconds before I fainted.

Then, what it felt like to be an hour, I woke up to find myself back in the Sunflower Fields.

"Hey Lucas!", Claus said as he came to me. "Are you alright? Ness saw you here passed out on the floor, and told this to me. What happened?"

I looked down at my brother.

"N-Nothing...", I muttered.

"Nothing."

 **Bad Ending (Warning: Rated M)**

I tried to run, but Ness was to fast! I couldn't out run him!

"Got you now Lucas!", he said.

He grabbed my leg, pushed me down, and stabbed me in the stomach, then in the arm.

I screamed out in pain before passing out on the cold floor.

About an hour past, and I woke up to find myself in a dungeon.

"W-What?", I muttered.

Still having pain from the attack.

Bandages were wrapped around my wounds, but I was chained to the wall, naked.

I began to struggle in my bindings.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Tears fell from my eyes.

"P-Please! Anyone! Save me!"

No response.

"Please...!"

I was sobbing.

Was that really Ness I encountered? If so, why would he do this to me? This is not like him!

Please...a-anyone...save me!

"Well, well, well! Look who's finally awake!", 'Ness' said with lust coming from his distorted voice.

"Ness! This is insane! Let me go!"

"'Ness'? Is that who _you_ think I am?"

"What?"

"I'm his demonic side! The one that wants you, and you alone."

'Ness' caressed my hair, and put a ring gag in my mouth, and strapped it in.

"Aww. My young pet doesn't like it?", he teased. "Now, now. I can't just have you not restrained now can't I?"

I saw him take out a knife, and my eyes widened.

"Sorry Lukey. But you need to be punished for running away!"

He stabbed me in the leg, before stabbing me more.

So far, he stabbed everywhere but me face/head, and where my heart is at.

I was crying so much. Please make it stop!

'Ness' licked my blood like a vampire and said, "You taste like lemons slave."

'S-S-Slave?!', I thought. 'No! I don't want to be a slave, or even someone's 'pet'! I want to escape this hellhole!'

"Don't worry pet...your time just started."

Please...! Someone save me!

He grabbed a collar, and put it on my neck, right before putting a chain to connect it to the wall.

Then, 'Ness' put a blindfold over my eyes.

I was now left alone in complete darkness. Trapped as a pet of my best friend's demonic side.

Hoping for the real one to rescue me.


End file.
